


Tell Me a Story

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dad Bellamy Blake, Dialogue-Only, F/M, I don't know how to feel about this one, I wanted to experiment and do an all dialogue type thing like this, I'm still glad I tried I think, Post-Canon, Storyteller Bellamy Blake, True Love's Kiss, and it fills the prompt so it's getting posted, but I don't know if I even like it, fairytale, season 6 retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 24: true love's kiss.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Tell Me a Story

“Tell me a story, daddy!”

“Hmm, I guess we have time for one tonight. Which one would you like to hear?”

“Tell me about the time you and mommy saved each other!”

“That’s a lot of times, little one.”

“But tell me about  _ the time _ !”

“You mean…  _ the kiss _ ?”

“Yes!”

“Alright little one… 

“Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Clarke. She was lovely, but very sad. A lot of things had been taken from her. She’d lost a lot of her friends. A lot of her family too. Many people were angry with the princess because she made some mistakes. They wanted her to do better, but she wasn’t sure how.

“One of her true friends was the brave knight, Bellamy. He told her everything would be alright. They would be family forever, no matter what. And she believed him.

“But Bellamy was still unhappy. He was in love with the princess, but he didn’t know how to tell her. Instead he thought he could hide it forever.

“What they didn’t know was that there were evil people watching them. They knew the princess was special. They kidnapped her and stole her body away so they could use it for one of their own people, the evil witch Josephine! When Josephine woke up inside the body of the princess, she was very excited to be someone so beautiful!

“When Bellamy found out what happened to his princess, he couldn’t believe it at first. He couldn’t imagine life without the love of his life at his side. But the evil people were stronger than him and Bellamy was worried that all his family would die if they fought against the evil Josephine. He thought about what the princess would want him to do and he knew she would want them to be safe. She wouldn’t ask her people to die for her.

“Bellamy made deals with the evil people, making sure that his family and friends would be safe. Then he saw something very suspicious. He saw that Jospehine’s fingers were tapping a code over and over. A message from Princess Clarke! She was alive!

“Bellamy realized that they couldn’t give up yet. They needed to rescue their princess!

“His friends helped him take Josephine away, deep into the forest, to find an old, wise man to help them. Josephine was very clever and cunning. She tried to persuade Bellamy to turn back. She told him that her and Clarke would both die soon. They couldn’t both survive in the same body. She told him that the old man was already dead and there would be no help. She told him that all his friends and family he left behind would die, all because he wanted to rescue the princess. But Bellamy didn’t turn back. He didn’t listen to the evil witch. He kept going all through the night.

“Soon, Bellamy had to hide Josephine in a cave to keep her away from soldiers of the old man. If they knew she was the evil witch, they would surely kill her and Clarke with her. Bellamy couldn’t let that happen.

“He tried to hide Josephine’s identity, but the soldiers were too smart and they recognized the evil witch. They dragged her away from the brave knight to kill her and Bellamy thought all was lost.

“But then, Josephine started fighting back! She didn’t seem like the evil witch at all anymore. She seemed like a warrior princess, rescuing herself!

“When she turned to Bellamy he saw the look in her eyes and he realized that she was the princess!”

“And then they kissed!”

“Ah, not yet. He wanted to, but he couldn’t, not yet. Now listen.

“The princess went on ahead to find the old man who could cure her and Bellamy followed close behind. He caught up with her just as she became too weak to go any farther and he carried her to the old man.

“The old man laid her on a bed in the middle of his home and looked her over. After a little while he started to shake his head and told Bellamy sadly that there was no hope left. But Bellamy knew there was always hope. If they were still breathing, they still had hope.

“So he kissed the Princess with true love’s kiss and blew his breath into her and she woke up! They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly, the evil defeated at last!

“The end!”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, little one?”

“I like that one.”

“Me too, little one. Me too.”


End file.
